Percaya, Nggak?
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Apakah kamu percaya dengan ramalan? / fic untuk #KanjengMasBaraDay / humor gagal / DLDR


**Percaya, Nggak?**

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

"Lo percaya ramalan, nggak?"

Celetukan Matsukawa Issei ampuh untuk menunda proses pelumatan roti isi perkedel dalam rongga mulut Iwaizumi Hajime. "Kenapa emangnya?"

"Ya, penasaran aja. Kali aja elo seneng liat-liat ramalan asmara di majalah atau internet," Matsukawa mencomot keripik kentangnya yang kesekian.

"Ngapain gue percaya begituan? Terakhir kali gue cek, semua ramalan itu gak ada yang bener!" Iwaizumi berdeklamasi dengan muka yakin absolut―tak ada yang tahu kalau kemarin dia sempat ketar-ketir-kalang-kabut-ngah-ngeh-ngoh karena kolom zodiak di majalah mengabarkan kalau peruntungan Gemini sedang buruk-buruknya.

"Ck, sayang banget. Padahal mau gue ajak ke peramal besok, mumpung lagi liburan," Matsukawa melambaikan kertas warna-warni yang tak lain adalah brosur acara. Mata Iwaizumi menangkap kata "RAMALAN JODOH KI JOKO OGEB: HANYA BUKA PADA HARI SABTU PUKUL 09.30-12.00. DIJAMIN TEPAT SERATUS PERSEN!"

 _Peramal macem apa yang bukanya cuma tiga jam setengah, sehari doang pula_ , Iwaizumi membatin.

"Jadi, lo berminat, nggak?" bibir Matsukawa yang kembaran sama ikan barakuda nyengir penuh godaan.

"Gak," Iwaizumi _keukeuh_ sama pendapatnya.

"Gue traktir tahu bulat, deh!"

"Ayok!"

Betapa murahnya dirimu, Iwaizumi Hajime.

.

.

Tempat "ngantor" peramal yang ngakunya bernama Ki Joko Ogeb ternyata cuma bangku dan meja kayu persegi yang ditempatkan di halaman belakang sekolah. Peramal yang dimaksud pun berwujud kakek-kakek berjenggot bak kepala sekolahnya Heri Puter, lengkap dengan kostum penyihir yang keliatan kayak bekas kostum drama. Gak ada bola kristal yang menjadi properti wajib para peramal. Sekilas lebih seperti tukang sulap yang terlalu miskin untuk membeli properti daripada peramal. _Ini beneran peramalnya? Jangan-jangan gue malah ditipu lagi_ , kewaspadaan Iwaizumi meningkat.

"Ki, ini temen yang kemarin saya bilangin," kata Matsukawa. Iwaizumi cuma nyengir dan mengangguk singkat, masih gagal paham sama penampilan si peramal.

Ki Joko Ogeb memperhatikan Iwaizumi sebentar. "Bleh! Saya tau kamu bakal ke sini, anak muda! Nguehahahahaha!" peramal itu ketawa antagonis. Bulu kuduk Iwaizumi langsung joget disko. "Jadi, kamu yang namanya Iwaizumi Hajime?"

"I-iya, Ki. Ini... beneran bisa ngeramalin jodoh saya, kan?" Iwaizumi salah ngomong―si peramal mendadak gebrak meja sampai Iwaizumi maju satu langkah mundur tiga langkah satu dua tiga*.

"KURANG AJYAR KAMO! KAMO GAK TAO KALO SAYAH INI PERAMAL JODOH PALING TOKCER SYEPANJYANG JYALAN KENANGAN!" si peramal nyembur-nyembur gak karuan. Bleh! Bleh! Bleh! Mana ejaannya jadi abstrak gitu.

"A-ampun, Ki, ampun! Saya percaya, deh!" tak pernah Iwaizumi sangka kalau dia bakal kalah sangar sama seorang peramal tua.

"Nah, gitu, dong," Ki Joko Ogeb kembali rileks. "Kemarikan tanganmu, wahai anak muda!"

 _Lah, ini kenapa tiba-tiba jadi pake bahasa baku?_

Tapi Iwaizumi, yang kapok mempertanyakan kredibilitas sang peramal, langsung nurut tanpa banyak bacot. Si peramal jenggotan itu menangkap tangan kanan Iwaizumi, kemudian memperhatikannya dengan seksama bak mencari kutu di rambut orang. Jidatnya berkerut-kerut begitu dalam; keriputnya Irihata-sensei sampai tersaingi. Iwaizumi menanti dengan (tidak) sabar, hati labilnya banjir pertanyaan. Bagaimanakah tampang jodohnya? Tinggi atau pendek? Manis atau cantik dewasa? Tsundere atau kuudere? Yang penting bukan yandere, deh, soalnya Iwaizumi masih sayang nyawanya dan kawan-kawannya.

"Bleh!" muncratan ludah si peramal menyeret paksa pikiran Iwaizumi ke alam sadar. "Kamu tahu di mana gedung olahraga Aoba Johsai, kan?"

"Ya taulah, Ki! Kalo sekolah di sini mana mungkin gak tau?" Iwaizumi menguncal si peramal hingga koprol di udara―secara imajiner.

"Kamu harus masuk ke sana. Berdirilah di tengah-tengah lapangan, lalu tutup matamu selama tiga puluh detik. Saat kau membuka mata, orang yang pertama kali kaulihat adalah jodohmu," si peramal memberi instruksi.

"Yang bener, Ki?"

"KAMO MERAGOKAN PENGLIHATAN SAKTEH SAYAH, YA?! KALO SAYAH BILANG BISA YA BISA, DASAR KAMO RAMBOT IKAN BONTAL MANIYAK GOJIRA!" ejaan si peramal hancur lebur saking ngamuknya. Penulis pun memutuskan untuk tidak mengeditnya karena katanya Ki Joko Ogeb bisa merusak nilai estetikanya.

"A-ampun, Ki! Ampun! Iya, saya ke sana!" tanpa ba-bi-bu, Iwaizumi angkat kaki.

"WOE, KAMO BELOM BAYAR, WOE!" Ciiiitt! Iwaizumi ngerem mendadak begitu si peramal teriak-teriak lagi.

"Emang berapaan sekali ngeramal?" si gojira jabrik bertanya jutek.

"Kalo peramalnya sekaliber saya, sih, seratus ribu jadilah!"

 _Gue tongseng juga congor lu, dasar aki-aki mata duitan!_ "Yah, kemahalan, Ki. Saya adanya lima puluh ribuan..." tawar Iwaizumi melas.

"Yaudah, kesiniin duitmu! Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, pada kere semua." Iwaizumi beneran pengen jadiin itu peramal kampret tongseng daging. Atau perkedel juga kayaknya enak. Sayang semua hanya imajinasi; dengan tidak rela, ia menyerahkan lembaran uang jajan terakhirnya.

.

.

Kalo bukan karena penasaran sama ramalan Ki Joko Ogeb yang katanya paling tokcer sepanjang jalan kenangan, Iwaizumi gak bakal mau disuruh berdiri di tengah-tengah gedung olahraga sekolahnya sendiri sambil merem. Untung sepi karena jam segini belum waktunya latihan, jadi gak bakal menanggung malu, sekaligus gak merasa nganu karena orang yang pertama kali ia lihat setelah menutup mata kemungkinannya tidak lebih dari satu― _tapi lebih dari satu orang juga gak papa, sih_ , pikir Iwaizumi ngawur. Matsukawa pun diusir karena ia tidak ingin berjodoh dengan makhluk separo bebek.

Satu... dua... tiga...

Iwaizumi menghitung dalam hati sembari masih mempertanyakan akan seperti apakah jodohnya. Mungkinkah dia cewek manis kutu buku yang penyendiri? Atau cewek atletis dan berwajah bak aktris JAV?

Sepuluh... sebelas... dua belas...

Atau cewek tsundere berkuncir dua yang luluh kalau dikecup pipinya? Ataukah cewek keibuan yang pintar memasak dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah? Atau jangan-jangan jodohnya malah sesama pemilik kromosom XY? _Tapi kalo manis, baik, dan ukeable, boleh lah!_ ―ternyata Iwaizumi begitu _desperate_.

Dua puluh delapan... dua puluh sembilan... tiga puluh!

Jreng! Waktunya buka mata!

 _Eh, tapi, kok_...

Gedung olahraga tetep melompong. Cuma ada tiang net yang berdiri nganu di depan mata Iwaizumi. _Masa' gue harus macarin tiang net, sih?_ Iwaizumi misuh-misuh. "Ah, sial, kayaknya gue dikibulin peramal kampret tadi!" Iwaizumi balik badan, gemes pengen cabik-cabik peramal tadi jadi serpihan terus dijadiin pakan kucing yang berseliweran di taman belakang sekolah. Dengan geram, ditariknya pintu gedung olahraga hingga terbuka...

"Lho?"

"Lho?"

... dan saat itulah mata mereka bertemu pandang.

Iris gelap Iwaizumi bertubrukan dengan sepasang mata cokelat yang familiar. Milik seseorang yang sepertinya ingin memasuki gedung olahraga. Seseorang berkulit seputih model iklan sabun mandi cair, bertubuh semampai, dan bersurai sewarna irisnya.

"Iwachan, kamu tadi nyari aku, ya?"

 _Gak. Ini gak mungkin_.

"SIAPA YANG NYARI ELU, TERASIKAWA?!" Iwaizumi tak dapat lagi mengontrol volume suaranya. Pipinya memanas kala otaknya memutar kembali kata-kata si peramal.

" _Siapapun yang kaulihat pertama kali, itulah jodohmu_."

"GAK MUNGKIN! GAK MUNGKIN ITU TERJADI! MATI AJA LU, AMPASKAWA!" Iwaizumi makin menjadi. Tak terbayangkan jika jodohnya selama ini adalah kawan masa kecil sekaligus orang yang paling sering ia beri hadiah manis berupa rajaman bola voli atau tendangan tepat di punggung. Segala penyanggahan memuncrat dari hati sang gojira galau― _gak mungkin gue jadi pacarnya alien berambut ee' kayak dia, gak mungkin gue nembak manusia level sampah Grade S+++, gak mungkin, gak mungkin, GAK MUNGKIN!_

"Iwachan, kalo darah tinggimu kumat lagi, mendingan kamu ke UKS, deh, daripada teriak-teriak kayak orang gila gitu," Oikawa yang _clueless_ malah memperparah suasana.

"Gak butuh! Gue cuma mau uang gue kembali dari peramal kunyuk tadi!" Iwaizumi melangkah cepat keluar gedung olahraga, dengan sengaja menabrak lengan kiri Oikawa.

"Peramal? Peramal apaan?" muka Oikawa menggambarkan kalau dia benar-benar tidak mengerti akan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Peramal sialan yang direkomendasiin Matsukawa! Yang nyuruh gue berdiri di gedung olahraga selama setengah menit! Yang―"

"Mattsun?" Oikawa menyela. "Oh iya! Tadi Mattsun bilang kamu mau ketemu sama aku di gedung olahraga, makanya aku masuk. Tapi kayaknya Iwachan lagi _badmood_ , ya? Mukamu jelek banget, tuh, mirip Tobio."

"Gue gak mau ketemu―eh, tunggu, elo bilang apa barusan? Matsukawa yang bilang?" sesuatu bernama "kesadaran" menghantam isi kepala Iwaizumi.

Matsukawa.

Tadi merekomendasikan peramal ke dirinya.

Terus manggil Oikawa ke gedung olahraga dengan laporan palsu.

Ting!

Iwaizumi sadar sekarang.

"MATSUKAWAAAAAAAAAAA!" sekon berikutnya, raungan gojira membelah angkasa hingga kawanan gagak di sekitarnya terbang menyelamatkan diri.

.

.

" _Good job_ , Bro!" Matsukawa mengadu tos dengan si peramal.

"Kan, elo yang ngasih ide ini. Gue tinggal ngejalanin doang," aki-aki yang mengaku bernama Ki Joko Ogeb melepas topi tinggi dan jenggot palsunya. Wujud aslinya ternyata tak lebih dari remaja SMA bersurai merah muda dengan raut muka iseng.

"Tapi akting lo keren banget, Makki. Gak sia-sia elo latihan sebulan demi rencana ini," Matsukawa memuji.

"Apapun bakal gue lakuin demi melanggengkan pasangan tsundere kita," Hanamaki Takahiro nyengir. Tentunya semua sudah tahu siapa yang disebut "pasangan tsundere". "Yang gue khawatirin cuma satu: gimana kalo Iwaizumi tetep _denial_ kalo Oikawa itu jodohnya?"

"Kalo gitu, sih, tinggal minta Oikawa buat ajak dia kencan terus sampai yakin. Lama-lama juga Iwaizumi goyah, kok. Percaya, deh, sama gue!" Matsukawa memberi jempol.

"Terus..." Hanamaki menuding ke belakang punggung sang _partner in crime_ , "... itu kenapa Iwaizumi lari-lari ke sini sambil bawa banyak bola voli?"

"HAH?!"

 **The End**

Tanjoubi omedettou, Iwaizumi Hajime! *kecepetan, oy!* Ini fic berdasarkan prompt " Seorang peramal bilang kalau jodohmu akan tiba 30 detik lagi" dan "Kejanggalan di hari Sabtu"... biarpun kayaknya prompt yang terakhir gak begitu terasa sepertinya. Mind to RnR?

* * *

*Yang pernah main "Donal Bebek" pas SD pasti paham


End file.
